


Stress Relief

by CipherCifear



Series: Revolution and Mutilation [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Stand Alone, Vomit, War Camps, mentions of tom but he isn't actually in it, only at the end, works as stand alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CipherCifear/pseuds/CipherCifear
Summary: Tord needs a way to calm down from the stresses of war and general torture of prisoners isn't cutting it anymore.Then one day he sees a POW who happens to look like Tom, only with shockingly blue eyes and realizes a perfect way to blow off steam.He just needs to remove one little issue first...------------------This originally was going to be a middle chapter in Ready For a Revolution but it didn't fit in with the tone at the time, so rather then delete it (I wrote four pages, hell no am I erasing that work) I just quickly finished it up and decided to at into a side story.It can be read as a stand alone piece or as something that was going on during chapters 10-13.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY IN POSTING GUYS. HERE IS THIS CHAPTER EXCERPT TO MAKE UP FOR IT!
> 
> If it isn't as well edited as the others, its cause I didn't bother with it. This was a bonus side story and was originally going to be cut so... yeah.....
> 
> Hope you enjoy Tord being a fucked up asshole

      Tord soon found comfort in the prison camps, taking out his displeasure on the prisoners there. It was relaxing- not that wasn’t the right word. He could only describe it as opening the gates and letting all the pent up rage flow out of him. He felt calm afterwards, clear of mind. It was better than imaging Tom at his feet. Well, not better, but certainly more helpful. There was only so much the mind could do and these on hand ‘experiences’ provided Tord with what his imagination could not.

That was until last week. He had been touring the prison camps in search of something to vent his anger out on when he saw it. Light brown spiky hair sticking up from the crowd. For a moment he had stopped, shocked at what he saw. He was sure it was a trick- because- he knew his men _would_ have alerted him if one of those three had been caught.  
Nevertheless, Tord had made his approached, his guards shoving inmates away and keeping their leader safe. What he was a disappointment. It wasn’t who he had thought, just some random youth with similar hair. He grit his teeth, glaring down at the inmate. They shared some similarities, the face shape, height, and skin color but aside from that it was very clear that this man was not Tom. He had eyes. Beautiful blue ones that he could see even from where he stood.

Tord and pointed at the prisoner and told his guards to take him to his private room. The man wasn’t the same but he was close enough for what the communist desired. He gave the guards very specific instructions on how to prepare the man for his… entertainment. Tord hated using that word. It wasn’t entertaining, it was more of… a release. But saying that out loud somehow seemed worse.  
The doctors told him it would take a week for the prisoner to recover and begrudgingly he allowed for the recuperation. No point in going too fast and breaking his new release.

When he entered his private ‘room’ a week and a half later (longer then he had wanted to put this off for but the war came first), Tord was not disappointed.

They had followed his instructions to the letter. Prisoner 727 (that is what he was label as in his file. Welsh. Age 20-something. Blood type A-. Tord hadn’t read beyond that,) was dressed in a blue hoodie and gray pants;  kneeling on the ground, a thick metal collar locked onto his neck with a long chain connecting down to a pair of cuffs that locked hands securely behind his back.  
When the prisoner looked up, Tord smiled in delight. They had removed ‘737’s eyes so cleanly, though there still was puffy red scar tissue around his sockets. But it was close enough and Red Leader could overlook that one flaw because now instead of jewel like blue eyes just perfect, black sockets. Deep in the back of his mind he knew this wasn’t Tom. Even with the modifications they man still looked too different but Tord could ignore it. He needed this. He couldn’t keep lashing out at everyone for not finding them, it was unproductive.

Tord took a step towards the man, spooking the prisoner and causing him to shift backwards in fear. He smiled at the pathetic reaction, reaching down to cup his face.

    “You and I are going to play a little game. If you follow the rules, I can promise that you will be well rewarded. Choose not to and I shall have you family hunted down and tortured before you. Their screams of pain will be the _last_ thing you ever here. Is that clear, friend?” When no response was given Tord dug his nails into sensitive tissue around the inmate 727’s eye sockets. “Is. That. _Clear~_?”

    “YES! YES! I-I understand p-please- stop!”

Tord smiled and patted the prisoners cheek.

    “Good, good. Now here are the rules of the game. I am going to call you Tom and you will respond to that name. You are going to do everything I say, understood ‘ ~~Tom~~ ’?”

    “Y-yes.” What a faster learner.

    “Wonderful! Next rule. You are allowed to fight back, but, should you do any permanent damage your family will suffer.” At this Tord pulled out a key from his pocket, walking behind ‘727’ and unlocking the chain and cuffs. “Thirdly, You do not speak. Cries of pain or otherwise are fine and encouraged, but, should I hear a single word from you that I do not desire I will not hesitate to cut your tongue out. Understood?”

‘ ~~Tom~~ ’ nodded his head, whole body now shaking with fear as he scooted blindly away from Red Leader’s body. Now that the man was farther away from him, he couldn’t see the imperfections with the double. How lucky he was to have stumbled across this little gem. Tord slowly approached  prisoner ‘727’, all that was pent up inside of him began to leak out one by one. The stress of running an army. His former ‘friends’ vanishing. The loss of soldiers in the past week. All came flooding out as he grabbed ‘ ~~Tom~~ ’ by the back of his hoodie, yanking the man up and onto his feet.

    “You never cease to be a pain in my ass, you know that.” Tord slammed his prisoner in the gut, laughing when ‘ ~~Tom~~ ’ began to cough and gasp for the air that had just left him. He hit him again. “Always managing to fuck things up, even when you aren’t near me.”

Tord dropped him back to the ground, foot flying into the doubles face and breaking his nose.

    “I wonder if you even have any idea how much trouble you have been causing me this past month.” another blow was delivered to 727’s already bruised stomach. “I didn’t appreciate you vanishing on me like that ~~Tom~~. But you never could play by my rules, could you?”

The double was gasping for air, rolled up into a ball and letting out soft sobs. Tord tried to ignore them because the real ~~Tom~~ wouldn’t cry. He tried to imagine what the real Tom would actually say in this situation. He would probably mock him, call him a commie bastard or something dumb like that. He would flash a cocky grin at Tord and tell him to go to hell. Again.

Tord grabbed the prisoner by his hair and forced him onto his knees, tilting the ‘Englishman's’ head back to inspect the damage done to his nose. Blood was gushing down his face, spilling onto the blue hoodie and staining it a dark brown. It was such a good look on ‘ ~~Tom~~ ’, his tears mixing with the blood on his face… His cock twitched when the double moaned in pain.

    “You want to get back into my good graces, you want your friends to live?” Tord pushed the look-a-like closer to his crotch, forcefully holding ‘ ~~Toms~~ ’ face against his inner thigh. “Then be useful for once in your pathetic drunken life.”

Hands blindly fumbled for the buttons and zippers on the pants, unsteady and sure what to do once they had managed to free his hard on. Shaking hands wrapped around the dictators shaft, starting slow and unsteady before gaining more confidence in what they were blindly doing. He wasn’t bad at this, Tord thought as his hips began to move. It was all happening too quick, the real Tom would never give in so easily but Tord couldn’t find it in himself to care at this very moment; He needed this outlet.

The dictator swatted 727’s hand away, pushing his head closer to his groin, the tip of his manhood brushing up against the bottom of the doubles lip. There was a moment of hesitation before he opened his mouth, quickly swallowing the head. Tord groaned and pushed ‘ ~~Toms~~ ’ head down farther. His mouth felt so warm. This was what ~~Tom~~ deserved. To be properly shut up and put in his place. The double whined and tried to pull back but Tord was having none of it. He held his head firmly in place, growling softly when the other struggled.

    “You look so much better like this,” He smirked down at ‘ ~~Tom~~ ’, almost tempted to buck his hips to see if the other would choke. Tord held himself back, he couldn’t end this too soon, no, he needed ‘ ~~Tom~~ ’ to suffer for causing him so much stress. “On your knees with that smarmy mouth of your wrapped around my cock. Practically gagging for it aren’t you?”

  
    727 trembled as his hair was yanked hard, face forced down so hard his nose almost slammed into into a patch of bushy brown hair. He couldn’t breath. He had never swallowed this much before. The double struggled as Red Leader kept him in place enjoying every moment of fight, the vibrations around his cock were particularly delicious. The feeling of someone's air slowly draining away, throat constricting around his shaft as nails clawed desperately at his thighs was the ultimate feeling of power. Knowing someone was dying beneath you as pleasure took hold of you was the best form of sex Tord had ever felt. He knew it would be even better with the real Tom at his feet, life choked slowly out of him as Tord fucked him without care. Just thinking about it made the dictator grab the double with both hands and start to roll his hips hard and fast.

    “You’re going to stay there-” ~~Tom~~ was starting to convulsion around Tords cock. He slowed his thrusts for a moment, long enough to let one of his hands go of the doubles head and shove his thumb between ~~Tom~~ ’s teeth, keeping him from biting down down on accident. “-on your knees servicing me until I get bored of you. And trust me dear ~~Tom~~ I will NEVER get bored of making you suffer.”

He could feel his orgasm building to a head, how could he not lose himself to such abandon when a warm mouth was wrapped perfectly around his cock and the body spasms made ~~Tom~~ ’s throat constrict around him in just the right way. Red Leader thrust once then again as he spilled into the fakes mouth, giddy at the image of ~~Tom~~ being forced to swallow his cum and maybe even choke on it. Tord pulled back, almost shoving the double aside with cruel disinterest now that he had been sated. He had wanted it to go on longer but it seems that just wasn’t going to happen just yet. The double collapsed on the ground managing three shaky breaths before vomiting on himself and the floor.

    “Can’t even keep it down, pathetic. You truly are a useless waste of space. You’re lucky I despise you so much otherwise no one would pay that much attention to you.”

Tord grabbed ~~Tom~~ once again by his hair shoving the man down into the mess he had mad.

    “Clean it up.” Red Leader laughed as ~~Tom~~ tried to push himself away from the bile only to be easily shoved face first back down into the vomit. “Do that and maybe on the next go I’ll let you have some pleasure too. Maybe. I’m still VERY mad at you for hiding away like that.”

 

Tord was going to have so much fun with his new toy. Until the real thing finally fell into his lap. Oh how he awaited that day. But for now this would have to do.


End file.
